


A Lovely Trick

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't the evening that Wedge had planned, but somehow Iella managed to save the day anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lovely Trick

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Wars or its characters. This is set shortly after the Starfighters of Adumar.

**A Lovely Trick**

This was not how Wedge had planned the evening to go. In more ways than one. He realized that by this point in his life he probably shouldn't be surprised that what was supposed to be a nice romantic evening turning into a fate worse than death. He had been planning a nice evening out with Iella. Instead, he had some how been drafted to attend a function of state. At least he wasn't suffering alone. Tycho, Wes, Hobbie, Corran, and Gavin had also gotten the "invitation" to attend. Even if they hadn't been seated together. It had been learned long ago that seating Rogue Squadron together at these events did make things more interesting, but that the politicians often weren't pleased with the results.

Still, state dinners really did not hold a candle to even just take out with Iella. Wedge bit back a sigh and tried to look interested in his seating companion's comments about the event. The young woman was nice enough (the daughter of some ambassador or another), but she wasn't exactly the most fascinating dinner companion. She seemed more interested in making small talk than anything else. Wedge bit back a sigh. Give him a dogfight any day. He was so out of his depth in situations like these as well as bored out of his mind.

Wedge managed to get through the meal without falling asleep or offending anyone. Then the band struck up music, and he found himself obliged to give his dinner partner at least one dance. It was a duty that Wedge tried to get over with as quickly as possible. He had planned on spending the evening curled up on a couch with his almost fiancée (he hadn't actually gotten around to officially asking yet), and while this wasn't the worst evening he'd ever spent, Wedge wanted to get it over with. He figured that his plans with Iella were pretty much shot, but at least they were both on Coruscant for the time being, and hopefully, they could reschedule before one of them got sent off on yet another insane mission.

Lady Adai'ya chattered at him throughout their dance and on their way back to their table. She kept circling around the subject of his victories in battle and rewards, and how a military hero should have someone to take care of him. That was when he realized that she was flirting with him with serious intent. And given the approving looks on the faces of the other people in his group, Wedge found that this had been a set-up. Which was awkward given the fact that he wasn't exactly single anymore. He and Iella hadn't made much about the change in their relationship, but it wasn't like it was a secret either. And he really couldn't lead this woman on.

"I'm sorry, Lady Adai'ya," he started, "but I'm afraid that I am already involved with someone else and I can't in good conscience…"

He was babbling, he realized, which probably wasn't the best way to extricate himself from this. Wedge didn't know how this situation could get more awkward. A pair of slender arms wrapped around his neck, and Wedge found himself pulled into a kiss. Shock paralyzed him for a moment before he realized that he knew exactly who was kissing him.

Iella wore an impish grin when she pulled back. "You looked like you could use a rescue."

Her comment had been pitched so only he could hear it. She looped her arm through his with a bright smile at his dinner companions. "I hope you don't mind me stealing General Antilles. He owes me a dance."

Iella lead him back out onto the dance floor and wrapped her arms around his neck. Wedge smiled at her and stole a kiss. Maybe tonight's plans weren't a total loss.


End file.
